Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality (“AR”) creates a newly mixed reality by merging elements of a real-world environment with virtual reality data. For instance, computer graphics objects can be blended into real footage in real time for display to an end-user. Additionally, the scope of AR has expanded to include non-visual augmentation, such as haptic feedback, and broader application areas, such as advertising, navigation, military services and entertainment to name a few.
Various AR devices for representing haptic information have been proposed that are able to provide only a haptic sense or a force sense or are relatively complicated. Thus, interest has increased in improved haptic feedback devices.